STORM
by gyumingracle
Summary: KyuMin GS! OneShoot! Aku telah kehilangan semuanya.. Semuanya! Badai ini benar-benar datang dan menghancurkanku.. RnR pls


**STORM**

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae, Kim Ryeowook, Seo JooHyun.

Genre : Romance, sad.

Annyeong.. maaf saya membawa FF yang sangat tidak jelas dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Maaf jika ada kesalahan tanda baca, capslock dan banyak TYPO-_- ini FF hasil dari kisah nyata saya. Tapi ga semuanya persis. Ada beberapa tambahan yang saya sajikan di FF ini*halah* happy reading aja ya...

Warning! KyuMin GS!

Don't Like Don't Read! ;)

Aku mengalami ini semua! Ya, aku mengalaminya.. badai itu tiba-tiba datang menghantam semua yg ada pada diriku dan mengambil semuanya. Inilah aku saat ini. Hidup sendiri tanpa cinta yg biasanya selalu mengiringi setiap hembusan nafasku..

Sungmin POV

"minnie, apa kau mencintaiku?" kata-kata itu masih terngiang ditelingaku. Sangat sakit jika teringat dengan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata dimana saat Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya padaku. Dan juga saat pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bersikap tulus padaku.

"kyu..." aku kembali mengingatnya. Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. 4 tahun berlalu dari kejadian menyakitkan itu. Hingga kini jiwa dan ragaku seakan runtuh tak berbentuk. Perpisahan yang terlalu pahit dan menyakitkan. Aku kehilangan semua orang yang aku cintai. Kecelakaan maut yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku dan Kyuhyun yang hilang entah kemana..

"YA! MINNIE! Kau darimana? Aku mencarimu daritadi"

"ahh~ Hyukkie.. ada apa?" aku menoleh dan menatap wajah manisnya. Ku gambarkan senyum di wajahku. Mengingat betapa berharganya yeoja ini. Lee Hyukjae, yeoja yang sudah menganggapku saudara semenjak 4tahun lalu. Jika tidak ada dia, mungkin aku sudah menjadi orang yang berlalu-lantang di pinggir jalan.

"hmm, kau memikirkan Kyuhyun lagi ya? Sudah ku bilang dia sudah pergi meninggalkanmu minnie, mungkin dia sudah mati. Buktinya sampai saat ini, dia tidak pernah menhubungimu"

"aku tau Hyukkie, aku tau, tapi izinkan aku mengenangnya.. walaupun raganya hilang entah kemana, tetapi hembusan nafasnya masih terasa. Aku tidak ingin melupakannya"

"minnie.. apa yang harus dikenang? Bukankah itu sama saja menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Dia lelaki tak bertanggung jawab minnie"

"Hyukkie! Aku tahu kyuhyun mempunyai alasan mengapa dia tidak pernah menghubungiku sampai saat ini. Aku mengenalnya. Dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu.."

Lee Sungmin POV END

.

Lee HyukJae POV

"Hyukkie! Aku tahu kyuhyun mempunyai alasan mengapa dia tidak pernah menghubungiku sampai saat ini. Aku mengenalnya. Dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu.."

Aku terdiam. Lalu kuhirup udara dan kuhembuskan secara kasar. Yah! Aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Sungmin membela Kyuhyun. Bagiku, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang sangat beruntung bisa dicintai oleh seorang Lee Sungmin. Tetapi Sungmin sepertinya yang kurang beruntung dicintai seorang namja seperti Kyuhyun. Begitulah cinta. Walau terlihat sangat tidak adil, tetapi ada rasa tersendiri bagi yang merasakannya.

"minnie, berhenti menyakiti dirimu, aku selalu ada untukmu.. Ne?"

"hyukkie, kau adalah keluargaku satu-satunya. Orang yang mengenalku hitam dan putih. Hyukkie, apa saja yg terjadi pada kita nantinya, janji jangan tinggalkan aku seperti mereka.."

"geurojima.. aku akan selalu bersamamu minnie.. selamanya.. aku janji.."

Lee HyukJae POV END

.

Author POV

Hari itu merupakan hari yg bersejarah bagi Sungmin, karna tepat pada hari itu, kyuhyun pernah membuat janji yang sama. Tapi nyatanya, janji itu tidak ditepati sama sekali. Ucapan Hyukjae justru memberikannya harapan baru untuk tersenyum. Satu yang selalu Sungmin ingat, tiada hubungan yang paling indah kecuali persahabatan. Kekasih bisa pergi dengan orang lain. Tetapi disaat kekasih pergi, sahabatlah yang mengerti semua tentang kita. Memberikan bahu dikala lelah dan memberikan pelukan hangat untuk kita.

1 Januari 2013

Sungmin mencoret tanggal yang tertera di kalendernya. Seulas senyum terukir disudut bibirnya. Mengingat hari ulang tahun ke-18-nya tanpa sosok Cho Kyuhyun.

"kyu.. kamu dimana? Hari ini hari ulang tahunku.. mana janjimu kyu? orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku dan selalu membelikan aku kado setiap aku berulang tahun. Mana kyu..?" bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Bukan hanya matanya yang menangius, hatinya pun menangis tertimbun luka yang belum sembuh selama ini.

-FLASHBACK-

"hari ini minnie ulang tahun loh kyu.. kyu ga ngasih hadiah ke minnie?"

"iya kyu tau. Minnie udah tambah dewasa ya, udah 13tahun, ermm.. minnie maunya hadiah apa?"

"ga minta yang aneh-aneh kok kyu. cukup kamu selalu ada buat minnie. Itu aja.."

"Cuma itu? Ga ada yang lain?"

"ne.. kyu janji yaa setiap minnie ultah, minnie pengen kyu orang pertama yang ucapin selamat ulang tahun ke minnie. Minnie juga pengen kyu selalu ngasih hadiah disetiap minnie ulang tahun.."

"Ne.. kyu janji.. kyu ga akan kemana-mana.."

-FALSHBACK END-

"mana janjimu kyu? kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum menghubungiku? Ucapkan selamat padaku kyu.."

Sungmin menghapus air matanya kasar. sudah cukup ia menangis karna Kyuhyun hari ini. Sungmin segera pergi karna dari tadi Nana sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"saengil chukkahamnida Lee Sungmin.. minnie sudah 18 tahun.."

"gomawo Hyukkie, kau masih ingat hari ulang tahunku"

"tentu. Hari ini kita jalan-jalan. Ne? Donghae dan Ryeowook akan segera datang"

Hyukjae memeluk tubuh minnie erat. Dia sangat mengerti perasaan minnie. Setiap hari ulang tahunnya, minnie pasti akan menangis mengingat Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi hujan salju yang datang disetiap ultah minnie. Membuat luka lama yang selalu membekas dihatinya kembali merembes ke luka lainnya.

"minnie... saengil chukkahamnida... waah minnie sudah 18tahun.."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan matanya menuju sosok didekat pintu. Kim Ryeowook dan Lee Donghae, sahabat karibnya. Dia mengulas senyum saat melihat Ryeowook dan Donghae. Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang lebih indah.. hanya lebih indah! Bukan PALING indah!

"gomawoyeo ryeowook.. donghae.."

"hari ini kita jalan-jalan kan? Bagaimana kalau ke Namsan?"

Semua mengangguk kepala serempak mendengar ide donghae. Sungmin yang sejak tadi menekuk wajahya, kini kembali semangat karna sahabat-sahabatnya yang sudah mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Namsan Tower

"donghae, aku mau naik ke atas bersama Ryeowook. Kau jaga minnie disini. Jangan sampai dia kenapa-napa. Arra?"

"Ne, arrasseo! Aku akan menjaganya"

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae langsung berlari ke atas menara sambil berteriak tidak jelas. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingah sahabatnya itu.

"minnie.. kau mau ice cream?"

"ah~ tidak oppa, cuacanya sangat dingin. Aku tidak ingin ice cream"

"baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita duduk disana. Daripada berdiri disini"

"yasudah.. kajja"

Donghae menarik tangan minnie menuju tempat duduk kayu yang ada di dekat menara. Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya saat ini. Entah kenapa rasanya donghae bahagia sekali ketika bersama minnie di tempat ini. Mata coklatnya memandang wajah minnie yang sedang termenung. Entah apa yg dia pikirkan. Dia hanya ingin waktu kembali beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat kyuhyun berjanji akan mengajaknya naik ke atas menara namsan. Tapi hingga kepergiannya, Kyuhyun belum pernah mengajaknya ke menara namsan.

"minnie, kamu kenapa? Kedinginan?"

"anniya oppa, minnie baik-baik saja"

"aahh~ kau memikirkan kyuhyun ya? Beruntung sekali kyuhyun mendapat cinta dari orang sepertimu.."

"maksud oppa?"

"seandainya aku adalah kyuhyun, apa kau masih mencintainya seperti sekarang? Sungmin.. aku ingin sekali menggantikan posisi kyuhyun"

"oppaa..."

Suara minnie serasa tercekat saat mendengar ucapan donghae. Dunia seakan menertawakan keadaannya saat ini. Kyuhyun yang pergi entah kemana, orang tua yang meninggal, dan sekarang seorang Lee Donghae yang amat sangat dicinta Hyukjae harus mengatakan hal yang tak ingin didengar olehnya. Minnie bukanlah orang yang tega merebut namja pujaan sahabatnya. Lagipula, saat ini yg minnie butuhkan hanyalah KYUHYUN.. BUKAN DONGHAE!

"minnie.. bolehkah aku menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun? Bolehkah aku mengajarimu untuk melupakan kyuhyun? Would you be mine?"

"mianhae.. oppa.."

Setitik air mata mengalir di pipinya. Hatinya perih saat menyakiti namja yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Beitu pula dengan donghae. Waktu seakan berhenti saat mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Tapi donghae mengerti bahwa Sungmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. HANYA KYUHYUN! Selamanya HATI MIN-AH HANYA UNTUK KYUHYUN! UNTUK CHO KYUHYUN!.

"mianhae oppa. Minnie tidak bisa. Minnie tidak ingin menyakiti oppa. Minnie tidak ingin melupakan kyuhyun. Selamanya kyuhyun menjadi yang pertama dan yang terakhir bagi Minnie. Suatu saat oppa pasti menemukan yeoja lain yang lebih baik dari minnie. Dan bisa mencintai oppa seperti minnie mencintai oppa"

"Ne.. gwaenchanayeo. Oppa mengerti. Suatu saat kyuhyun pasti akan datang untukmu minnie.."

"gomawo oppa.. hmm, minnie ke toilet dulu yaa.. oppa tunggu disini"

"hmm ne.. hati-hati ya"

Donghae tersenyum memandang punggung Sungmin yang berjalan menjauhinya. Matanya terasa panas menahan air mata sejak tadi. Dengan kasar tangannya mengusap air mata yang jatuh lalu kembali menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Sedangkan minnie, dia tidak ke Kamar Mandi. Melainkan menikmati pemandangan disekitar Namsan Tower.

Drtt...

Drtt..

Drtt..

Min-ah tersentak mendapati hapenya bergetar. Dengan cepat diangkatnya telpon itu dengan senyum sumringah..

"yoboseyeo.."

"..."

"ah~ne ahjumma.. masih ingat kok"

"..."

"kabar baik apa?"

"...:

"TUNANGAN?"

"..."

Minnie menutup mulutnya yang bergetar menahan tangis. Sebisa mungkin ia berbicara dengan normal terhadap ahjumma di telepon itu. Ahjumma yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai eomma. Ahjumma yang selama ini dirindukannya. Tepi sekarang, beliau malah menelpon untuk mengabarkan anak semata wayangnya CHO KYUHYUN, akan BERTUNANGAN! TUNANGAN!

"ne ahjumma, minnie janji akan datang. Ucapkan selamat pada kyuhyun"

"..."

TIT

BERTUNANGAN..! berulang kali minnie menyebut kata itu. Tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir deras. Luka itu kembali mengucurkan darah yang sangat perih didalam sana. CHO KYUHYUN. Nama itu memang benar-benar tidak bisa hilang dari memory Minnie.

"wae? Mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Apa belum cukup penantian selama ini?"

Minnie terus berteriak tak jelas di pinggir jalan. Pandangan orang-orang yang melihatnya tak dipedulikan lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah bagaimana mungkin ia datang ke pesta tunangan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Minnie terus menangis di pinggir jalan. Tanpa sadar Donghae, Ryeowook dan Hyukjae sudah berada disampingnya. Menatap minnie dengan tatapan bingung.

"apa yang terjadi minnie? Ceritakan pada kami"

"Hyukkie..."

Minnie terdiam saat ditanya oleh Hyukjae. Bibirnya gemetar karna tak sanggup menceritakan ini semua. Ditambah isak tangis minnie yang belum reda. Tak hanya minnie. Hyukjae pun ikut menangis melihat keadaan minnie saat ini.

"kyuhyun..."

"kyuhyun? Kyuhyun kenapa minnie? Cepat ceritakan pada kami.."

"kyuhyun.. kyuhyun besok akan bertunangan dengan yeoja lain!"

"MWO?"

"dia melupakanku hyukkie, dia meninggalkanku saat aku terluka. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini. Hanya kyuhyun yang aku harapkan sekarang. Tapi dia malah mengingkari janji yang dibuatnya. Apa salahku padanya sampai dia bersikap seperti ini padaku?"

Hyukjae merasakan badan minnie yang mulai melemas. Entah mengapa ada perasaan takut dalam hati hyukjae melihat minnie seperti ini

"dia bukan untukmu minnie. Biarkan dia pergi. kau harus datang ke acara pertunangan kyuhyun. Dan buktikan bahwa kyuhyun bukan segalanya..."

"tapi hyukkie, aku tak mampu melihatnya bersanding dengan yeoja lain"

"ne.. aku tau. Tapi mau sampai kapan kau akan tersakiti seperti ini? Hentikan semua ini. Sekarang saatnya kau akhiri permainan ini. Arrasseo?"

"ne, arrasseo. Gomawoyeo.."

HyukJae mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap minnie. Sedangkan dua orang yang melihatnya sejak tadi, donghae dan ryeowook hanya terharu mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

-ANGAGEMENT DAY-

Minnie mencoba tersenyum saat memasuki gedung mewah tempat kyuhyun bertunangan. Semua mata kini tertuju pada dua orang yeoja, minnie dan hyukkie. Minnie terlihat sangat anggun memakai gaun berwarna ungu tua. Dan hyukie terlihat sangat manis mengenakan gaun berwarna pink.

"minnie-ah..."

Minnie dan Hyukkie menoleh saat suara yeoja separuh baya memanggilnya. Minnie terdiam sesaat. Matanya memanas ketika melihat ahjumma di depannya. Begitupun dengan ahjumma yang sudah berlinang air mata. Tanpa aba-aba, minnie langsung berhambur ke pelukan ahjumma yang tak lain adalah eomma kyuhyun.

"ahjumma.."

"apa kabar minnie? Kau sudah besar sekarang ya.. cantik lagi.."

"ahjumma kemana saja? Minnie merindukan ahjumma.."

Mianhae minnie.. ahjussi ada tugas di New York. Jadi ahjumma dan Kyuhyun harus ikut kesana"

Minnie mengusap air matanya. Lalu memandang yeoja anggun yang berdiri disamping eomma Kyuhyun. Seakan mengerti tatapan minnie, yeoja itu langsung mengulurkan tangan.

"annyeong.. Seo JooHyun. Calon tunangan Cho Kyuhyun"

JEDERR!

Seakan tersambar petir. Minnie hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Nana yang mengerti kondisi langsung mengajak Seohyun untuk mendinginkan suasana.

"eomma, appa mana?"

"kyu.. kau tak ingin bertemu sahabatmu dulu?"

Minnie mendongakkan kepala menatap namja tampan yang berdiri di hadapannya. Namja yang sudah bertahun-tahun dirindukannya.

"kyu.."

"minnie.."

"selamat untuk pertunanganmu. Aku senang mendengarnya. Calon tunanganmu canti sekali"

"minnie..."

"nanti acara wedding-nya jangan lupa undang aku ya, aku pasti datang kyu. buatkan ponakan untukku ya..hehe"

"minnie..."

"tapi kyu, aku tidak ingin menjadi ahjumma secepat ini. Aku masih terlalu muda. Jadi buatkan aku keponakan yang banyak yaa.."

GREPP

Kyuhyun geram melihat minnie yang seolah-olah tak mendengar perkataannya. Padahal minnie hanya berusaha menutupi luka dihatinya. Tapi pelukan kyuhyun yang sangat dirindukannya membuat luka itu semakin melebar.

"hentikan minnie. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi.. tolong hentikan.."

"tapi kyu.."

"mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae. Ini semua bukan mauku. Aku masih mencintaimu minnie. Hingga saat ini.."

"tapi terlambat kyu.. sudah ada Seohyun-ssi yang menaruh harapan padamu. Jangan sakiti dia. Cukup aku yang rasakan.."

"jebal.. aku tidak mencintainya minnie.. kembalilah padaku. Kita mulai semuanya dari awal.."

"anniyo.. berbahagialah dengan Seohyun-ssi. Berikan keponakan yang banyak untukku. Hehe. Arrasseo?"

"ahh~ jebal.. kau masih mencintaiku kan?"

Minnie menarik nafasnya panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Luka itu kembali merasakan perih saat mendengar kyuhyun memohon padanya. Tersirat sedikit rasa untuk kembali pada kyuhyun. Tapi setelah melihat Seohyun yang begitu baik dan ramah, rasa egois itu lenyap begitu saja.

"kyu.. percaya.. aku selalu mencintaimu.. selamanya aku akan mencintaimu.. biarkan rasa ini terus kumiliki. Aku tidak ingin merebut kebahagiaan yang terpancar diwajah Seohyun-ssi.."

"ahh~ minnie.. neomu neomu saranghae.. yongwonhi..."

"nado.. bahagiakan Seohyun-ssi. Ne?"

Minnie meremas kuat tangan kyuhyun. Menyalurkan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya membersihkan butiran air mata di wajah kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, minnie sudah pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih berdiri mematung.

.

"minnie.. gwaenchanayo?"

"ne. Gwaenchanayeo. Tidak usah khawatir Hyukkie. Aku sudah lega kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan Seohyun-ssi yang begitu baik"

"aahh~ aku bangga padamu minnie. Kau yeoja paling hebat didunia"

Lalu minnie dan nana pergi meninggalkan gedung mewah itu dengan senyum diwajahnya. Tapi tuhan punya rencana lain untuk ini. Benang merah yang mengikat antara Min-ah dan Kyuhyun belumlah terputus.

-1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN-

"minnie.. kau melihatku dari atas sana kan? Aku merindukanmu minnie.."

Terlihat wajah pucat kyuhyun menangis disebelah batu nisan bertuliskan Lee Sungmin. Terpancar raut wajah kesedihan yang amat dalam. Ya~ setelah minnie pulang dari acara pertunangannya, minnie mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya. Mendengar kabar itu, kyuhyun tidak mau lagi melanjutkan acara pertunangannya. Hidup kyuhyun sekarang benar-benar terpukul dan sangat kosong. Setiap hari ia ke makam minnie, menangis dan berbicara sendiri layaknya orang gila. Tapi kyuhyun yakin, minnie pasti mendengarkan perkataannya di atas sana. Sekarang saatnya kyuhyun mengatakan ia menyesal karna telah mencampakkan minnie.

"jangan menangis..."

Bisikan angin lembut menyapu wajah pucat kyuhyun. Seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan, kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dan memandang sosok manis didepannya. Sosok itu tengan tersenyum pada kyuhyun, tapi beberapa detik setelah itu menghilang begitu saja..

-END-


End file.
